Austinalapasiva
by endaki308
Summary: En medio de una extraña fiesta, hemos decidido echarle una mano a nuestro querido ex-pandillero Tobitaka... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Pasen y lean! Se agradecen reviews (?)


**Aclaraciones: **

**-Esto tienes tanto europeos como japoneses porque nos volvimos un ocho con los nombres**

**-Rated K+ por palabrotas xD**

**-Estaremos fangirleando cada que hagan una cosa estúpida**

**Creo que eso es todo… Esperemos se rían! xD**

* * *

**Hace 1 semana y media **

-Te juro que si paso ese examen con buena nota voy a montar una fiesta super-ultra-mega-hiper-pija con un montón de gente que no sé de dónde sacaré. –Dijo Carla luego de haber presentado la prueba final de lapso.

-Podríamos encontrar una forma de entrar en los animes y secuestrar a los personajes…-Sugirió Andrea.

Los ojos de Carla brillaron al puro estilo anime.- ¡Eso sería increíble!

**Actualmente…**

-Oh Por el Ángel-Dijo Carla- ESTÁN TODOS AQUÍ

-CARLA, CONTEN TU FANGIRLEO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS…-Dijo Andrea

Carla suspiró.- Bueno, está bien, me contendré… Ahora explícame cómo demonios hay una fiesta con los de Inazuma Eleven y Yuyu Hakushu…

Andrea se encogió de hombros. –Y qué sé yo. Es más, ¿A quién le importa? Lo importante es que nuestro sueño se volvió realidad y… Carla, ¿A dónde vas? ¡CARLA!

-¡OE, NATHAN, ENDO! ¿HA PASADO ALGO ENTRE USTEDES?-Gritó Carla.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-Preguntó Kazemaru sonrojado

-¡CARLA CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!-Gritó Andrea…

-¡MIRA ANDRE, AHÍ ESTÁN KIDO Y FUDO!

-¿DOOONDE?-Andrea miró hacia todos lados hasta que los encontró, y fue a su dirección-Hola minna-Sonrió.

-Al fin se fue…-Suspiró Carla-, en fin… Eh, ¿A dónde se han ido?-Dijo al ver que los chicos no se encontraban ahí.-Ugh, me ca… Oh, ¡Hola Kurama!-Dijo al ver a un chico alto de cabello rojo.

**Por otro lado… **

-Vamos Toramaru-Dijo Fubuki.

-No seas cobarde-Dijo Jordan.

-Yo no soy un cobarde, él no me gusta-Insistía Austin rojo como un tomate.

-Si se te nota a leguas-Bromeó Darren.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Volvió a decir Utsunomiya.

-Seguro que no-Dijo Afuro-Así como yo no soy un dios.

-PORQUE NO LO ERES-Gritó Toramaru.

-¿Ah No? Pues…

-Bueno bueno chicos-Lo interrumpió Shawn-Allá él si no quiere admitir que le gusta Tobitaka.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ARCHER!

-¡ACHIISS!-Se escuchó estornudar al aludido, que se encontraba en otro lado de la casa.

-¿Estás bien, Toby?-Preguntó Axel.

-Sí, estoy bien…

-Anda, ¡Seguro alguien estaba hablando de ti!-Dijo Tsunami sonriendo. Se acercó a él y le dio un leve codazo en el torso.- Quién sabe, a lo mejor el pequeño Toramaru está hablando de ti con sus amigos…

Seiya se sonrojó levemente.- No lo creo…

-Pero te gustaría-Dijo Xavier, a lo que Archer solo se sonrojó un poco más y sacudió su cabeza.

-Harley-Se escuchó la voz de Carla a sus espaldas-Hola…

-Hola-Respondió Jousuke dándose la vuelta.

-Hola Goenji, Tobitaka- Saludó también a los otros chicos, que la saludaron.- Oye, ¿Crees que algún día podrías enseñarme a surfear?

Harley sonrió.- Claro.-A Carla se le iluminó en rostro.

* * *

-Pienso que tienes razón-Dijo Jude.- Siempre es bueno analizar todo…

Kurama sonrió.-Me alegro que alguien me entienda.

-Tsk.-Farfulló Caleb en signo de molestia.

-Ay que besho mi Fudo está celoso *wwww*-Dijo Andre.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Preguntó Akio.

-A mi nada. Por otro lado…-Contestó Andre-Kurama, Yusuke, ¿Me muestran su forma Yokai? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase.

-Bueno, bueno…-Accedieron los dos.

Carls apareció de repente.- Maldita sea están tan buenos *¬*

-Lo sé-Concordó Andre *¬*

-A propósito… HAY UN TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO ENTRE SILVIA, MARK Y KAZE, NO SÉ CÓMO NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA.-Empezó a hacer escándalo en medio de la sala.

-Baja la voz, mierda-Dijo Andre-. Además, no son los únicos: entre Natsumi, Shiro y Axel también hay un lío armado.

-No me jodas. A ver, chismosea chismosea.

-Pues no sé si te diste cuenta pero…

-¡Ustedes, cotillas!-Escucharon la voz de Shuuya a sus espaldas.

-¡NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS COTILLAS!-Dijeron a la defensiva.

-¡Lo que sea!-Dijo Haruna.-Hay algo que debemos platicar con ustedes.

El par de amigas los miraron con la ceja alzada.-Bueno…

Los chicos las llevaron al balcón de aquella enorme casa, donde se encontraban también Fubuki, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Afuro, Midorikawa, Endo, Kazemaru y Hiroto; junto con Nelly y Aki. Jude y Caleb los siguieron.

-Reunión de la mafia-Bromeó Andrea.

Carla rió.- En fin, ¿De qué querían hablarnos?

-Bueno-Dijo Natsumi-No sé si habrán notado que Austin y Archer obviamente se gustan.

-Ufff-Dijo Andrea-Se nota a horrores.

-Nojoda'-Agregó Carla-¿Ahora es que se vienen a enterar? Ese maldito pedófilo de Toby es malo disimulando… Y Austin también.

-El punto es-Dijo Xavier-Que ninguno de los dos lo admite.

-Y eso es un problema-Acordó Midorikawa, que estaba al lado de Hiroto.- "Si el amor no se confiesa pronto te rompe el corazón"

-Eso es muy poético, Mido-Dijo Darren.

Kiyama pasó un brazo por su espalda, a lo que Jordan dio un respingo **(Qué divertido es ukearlo xD)**. –Tú siempre con tus dichos…

-Creo-Dijo Celia. –Que nos estamos desviando del tema. Lo que nosotros queremos decir, es que necesitamos que nos ayuden a que lo admitan de una vez.

-Je…-A Andre se le encendió la bombilla.- ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

Entonces, empezó a comentarles a todos su plan…

* * *

Estaban Axel y Austin conversando y tomando algo de ponche…

-Oye, Goenji-san-Dijo Austin-Me siento algo raro. –Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas ligeramente.

Goenji contuvo su sonrisa. Había funcionado. –Oh, bueno, es algo tarde. Tal vez sea mejor que descanses un poco… ¡Oye, Andrea!

-Diga-Dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde Toramaru pueda descansar?-Preguntó Shuuya sonriendo.

Andre guiñó un ojo.- Claro. Ven Austin, sígueme.- Y así lo hizo el menor.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Austin literalmente se desplomó en el suelo. Andre empezó a arrastrarlo hasta el baño. –Joder, este crío pesa más de lo que parece.

Al llegar al lugar, empezó a quitarle la ropa con algo de sonrojo. Luego, lo metió en la bañera, encendió unas velas y esparció un polvo extraño por el lugar. Acomodó la cámara, y se fue.

-¿Has pensado en declarártele a Toramaru, Toby?-Preguntó Carls.

-Ore…Etto… ¿Declararme?

-Sí, declararte. No puedes negar que te gusta el pequeño…-Pero se quedó callada al ver a su compañera haciéndole señas.- Oe, ya vuelvo…-Y se esfumó.

Tobitaka suspiró aliviado, cuando de pronto sintió que lo empujaban. Al bajar la vista vio a Tachimukai y a Byron tratando de tomarlo por las piernas.- Chicos, ¿Qué coña están haciendo?¡Ah!-Gritó cuando lograron su objetivo.- ¿A dónde carajos me llevan?

-Pues al baño-Dijo Terumi.

-¿Al baño?¿Qué mierda?-Pero antes de darse reaccionar ya estaba encerrado en el lugar.

El baño olía de una forma extraña, y de un momento a otro se empezó a sentir raro.

-¿Qué demonios pusiste en ese baño?-Le preguntó Silvia a Andre. Estaban todos en una habitación con un televisor, el cual mostraba el video trasmitido por la cámara.

-Eso es un secreto-Contestó.

-Seguro era droga o algo así.-Dijo Carls, por lo que Andre le dio un codazo.-¡Oucht!

-¿Archer?-Preguntó Toramaru.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mencionado alzó la vista y se vio al menor, dándose cuenta de que este estaba desnudo en la tina. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y apartó la mirada. -¡Toramaru! ¿Qué haces desnudo?

El pequeño tigre bajó la mirada y dio un grito arrinconándose en la bañera, tapándose con las manos. -¡No me mires!

-¡No te estoy mirando!

-Por los siete infiernos-Dijo Carla-Austin es tan jodidamente uke. Debería llamarse Austinalapasiva.-El resto de los chicos rió ante el comentario.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan mala!-Dijo Tsunami.

-Yo no soy mala. Digo la verdad.

En el baño todo se encontraba en silencio, Andrea había sacado las toallas del baño **(MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) **por lo cual Austin no podía taparse con nada.

Tobitaka se acercó a ciegas, extendiendo su chaqueta. –Toma, ponte esto.

Toramaru lo observó y luego tomó la chaqueta. –Etto, gracias…-Se la puso y la cerró. Le quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir lo que había que cubrir, pero por poco. –Ya puedes mirar.

-¿Tienes idea de qué demonios haces aquí?

-La verdad no lo sé, había ido a una habitación para tomar una siesta y de pronto desperté aquí…

Archer suspiró. –Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos…

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada desde fuera.

-Oh mierda-Murmuro Seiya a modo de que el menor no lo escuchara. –Está cerrada.

-¿Cuál es tu afán con encerrar gente?-Preguntó Carls.

Andre sonrió. –Es divertido- A los presentes les corrió una gota por la cabeza.

Ya los chicos llevaban ya un rato ahí dentro, en completo silencio. Austin seguía tapándose como podía con la chaqueta de Tobitaka. Mientras, en la mente de éste resonaban las palabras de Carla "_¿Has pensado en declararte?"_. No, no lo había pensado nunca… "_No puedes negar que te gusta el pequeño…". _¿Realmente era tan obvio? Pero, suponía que no importaba. Ya estaban ahí, solos… Tan solo necesitaba algo de coraje.

-Oye, Toramaru…

El peliazul levantó la mirada.- Sí…

-Verás-El de peinado extraño empezó a acercarse lentamente. –Hay algo que tengo que decirte. –Dijo tomándole una mano.

El menor agradecía estar en la oscuridad, así el mayor no podía ver su sonrojo. –Sí…?

-Me gustas-Declaró el de cabello morado rápida pero claramente, acercándose un poco más. –Mucho.

Austin tragó saliva. –Etto… pues… este… Tú también me gustas…

-¡ALELUYA!-Se escuchó el gritó de los chicos que espiaban todo por cámara. Las palomitas que Andre sostenía volaron por el aire de la alegría.

-Ay ¿Por qué no me lo pediste así Carla?-Murmuró esta, pero el resto la escuchó y las miraron de forma extraña.

-¡ESTÁN APUNTO DE BESARSE!-Gritó Carls desviando la atención con un sonrojo imperceptible.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Dijo Andre.

-Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso?-Preguntó Toramaru nervioso, viendo como el mayor se acercaba.

-De seguro no ha sido nada…-Cada vez estaba más, y más cerca…

-Vamos, vamos-Decían las inseparables amigas pegadas a la pantalla. A los presentes les resbaló una gota por la frente.

Estaban apunto de besarse...

.

.

**-¡USTEDES PAR DE FRIKIS!-** Se escuchó decir al hermano de Carla, mientras pateaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Por qué?-Despertaron Andrea y Carla de golpe.

-Nada, solo venía a restregarles lo hermoso que soy-Dijo, sacudió su cabeza y se largó.

Andre y Carls se miraron la una a la otra. –No sé tú…

-Pero yo estaba soñando…

-¡Que Austinalapasiva y Archer estaban a punto de besarse!-Terminaron al unísono.- ¡Y todos los chicos estaban ahí también!- Una aura negra y muy espesa empezó a rodearlas…

-HERMANO!

-SERGIO!-Y así fue como las dos terminaron persiguiendo al hermano de Carla por toda la casa…

* * *

**¡Esperamos se hayan reido!(Si es que alguien lo lee xD) **

**Carla: Q.U.E.P.D Mi hermano :'( okno xDDD **

**Andre: Eso le pasa por interrumpir nuestro sueño :'( ¡KURAMA ESTABA AHÍ! ¡Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN YOKAI! No es justo :c **

**Pero buano… SAYONARA MATTA-NEE! **


End file.
